Truth or Dare at Gallagher!
by Zammielover
Summary: It is the middle of the summer and Cammie's mom is on a mission. Cammie did not go to Nebraska, instead her, Bex, Liz, and Macey are staying at Gallagher. The boys show up and they decide to play truth or dare. What happens? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas! This is a story that has been in my mind since like forever. I have read I think 3 stories with the same plot, but mine is going to be different. The only thing that is the same is the game that they are playing. I'm pretty sure I asked the authors if I could use the ga,e, so I swear that I'm not copying, but if you think I am let me know and I will talk to the author of that story. This is set over the summer, the girls are with Cammie at Gallagher because her mom had to go on a mission. Enjoy!**

Cammie's POV

"Gallagher . Wake up." I think that I'm going crazy because I just heard Zach...waking me up. And that can't be possible because Blackthorne left at the end of last year. Then, I felt a pair of lips on mine. It has to be Zach, who else can kiss like that? I kissed him back and slowly started to sit up. We broke away and he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Whats up, Gallagher Girl?"

"What's up? Is that really what you are asking me?"

"Should I ask something else?"

"Zach, why are you here?"

At this point, I looked around and saw that Jonas, Grant, and Nick were here too. Everyone was awake, so we all decided to have an all nighter. It was only 11:00, so we basically had all night.

"So…what do you guys wanna do?" asked Bex who cant sit quietly for more than a minute.

"I know, how about a game of Strip Truth or Dare?" of course Macey would offer to play that. All I had on was my tank top, bra, shorts, and undies. The same thing as Bex and Macey. Liz was wearing a shirt and pants instead of shorts and a tanktop, but it was still the same amount of clothing. The guys were only wearing shirts, jeans, and hopefully boxers.

"Uhm..Mace? I think we should take out the 'Strip' in that game"

"What Gallagher Girl, scared?" whisphered Zach in my ear.

"No, not scared, I just don't want everyone seeing everything." I whisphered back.

"Sorry Cam, we are playing." So everyone sat down in a circle the order was Macey, Nick, Bex, Grant, Me, Zach, Liz, Jonas, and then it went back to Macey. In the middle was a glass bottle. Where did she even get that?

"Ok, the rules are 1)if you refuse a truth or dare, you must remove an article of clothing 2) No fights or hurting one another because of something someone says." Ok, so as long as I don't refuse anything, I should be good.

"Okay, Macey you can start" I said. She spun the bottle and it soun and spun and spun and spun and finally landed on Zach, Of course.

"Dare" he said, not even letting her ask the question.

"You seem cocky Goode, I think I can fix that" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Can't make me strip McHenry" he said with an even bigger smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, I dare you to break up with Cammie and then never go out with her again. No matter how much she cries, you cant comfort her." Wow, I was about to feel affened by what she said but she winked at me so I knew she wouldn't make him do that.

"Crap. You know I would do anything in the world to stay with her McHenry, you win this round. I strip." He took off his shirt as he said this. All I can/have to say is HIS ABS! And that he is the best boyfriend the whole world! He would do anything to stay with me! I love this boy so much! (Not that I have told him that…)

"Aw, thank you Zach" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Anything for you babe" He said and kissed me on the lips.

"Ok, spin the dang bottle Zach" wow Bex, way to be impatient. He spun the bottle and it landed on Bex. Haha, that's what she gets for being impatient.

"Truth or Dare Baxter?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to call your dad and tell him that our Grant here knocked you up." He said with a smirk on his face. Wow, I mean this dare is going to be horrible because Bex's dad is the scariest man alive.

"Dude! Do you fuckin want me dead!" Grant was yelling at Zach.

"Ok, ill do it" bex said with an unsure voice. She got out her C-I-A issued cell phone and called her dad.

**Hello**

_Hi daddy. Uhm… I just called to let you know that I'm having a baby…_

**WHAT THE FUCK! IS IT THAT NEWMAN KID'S! IM GONNA MAKE SURE THAT HE**

_Calm down daddy_

**CALM DOWN! HE FUCKIN KNOCKED UP MY BABY GIRL! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL THAT KID IS DEAD!**

_Daddy! It was a joke! Now, calm down and breathe. It was just a dare, Grant didn't do anything, so you can call off the team you sent after him._

**Okay, but if he ever does anything, make sure you let me know, I never liked that kid.**

_Ok daddy, I will. Bye!_

I seriously could not stop laughing. Everyone except for Grant and Bex were cracking up! I bet my dad would do the same thing if he was here. _Dad, _I stopped laughing and sat up. Zach noticed and took my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed his hand back. Eventually, everyone stopped laughing and now it was Bex's turn to spin. She spun it and it landed on Jonas.

"Truth or dare Jonas?"

"Truth" of course he would go the easy way, but I would probabaly pick truth too, just knowing Bex.

"Okay, tell everyone how you feel about Liz" That was a good one. Him and Liz were the only two in our group that arent dating. Zach and Grant asked me and Bex at the beginning of the summer. Then, Nick and Macey had already known each other and when they found out that they were both spies, they hit it off and now are dating.

"I um… I like her." Liz's cheeks were turning red at this point.

"How much?" wow Bex, never leave him alone.

"A lot? Yeah. I like Liz a lot. Liz, will you be my girlfriend?" Liz was now all red as she said "Yes" they hugged and then we moved on. I felt Zach's arm come around me as Jonas reached for the bottle.

"You smell really goode Gallagher Girl" he said while putting his face in my hair. I tried not to response to that and continued watching the bottle as it landed on Nick.

"Truth of Dare?"

"I'm going with dare"

"ok, I dare you to take off Macey's shirt."

"Wow Jonas I didn't know you had it in you." Said Grant with a smirk on his face. What was with everyone and taking my yummy boyfriend's yummy smirk?

"Oh no. You better not Nick or we will be done even before you can regret it."

"I think that I will just strip." Nick said while also taking his shirt off. His abs were ok, but not as amazing as Zach's. I looked at Zachs and ran my hand over them. I could tell that he was holding in a groan. Wow, I didn't know that I had this much control over him! This gives me a lot of ideas that I couldn't mention in public… I'll keep those to myself. Now it was Nick's turn to spin the bottle and he did and of course it landed on me.

"I pick Dare Nick. Bring it on." I said with as much courage as I could muster up.

"You asked for it Cams. I dare you to make out with Grant for 10 minutes and he can touch or do whatever to you, but you can't do anything to him. I could feel Zach stiffen beside me. He was getting pissed off.

"I am going to kill you when this night is through Nick. Just remember that." Zach said. This is a really hard decision because I don't want to hurt Zach by kissing his best friend, but I don't want to strip and be the only girl without a shirt. I got it! I will….

**A.N.- I know, I'm evil. But I will update as soon as I get my 5****th**** review for this story. I doesn't matter what time because I will be up all night so I will know. This is my Chirtmas Eve present to you guys! My Chirtmas Day one will be up tommorow, I'm not sure which of my stories to update, this one or What If..any prefrences? **

**P.S.- you guys are lucky to get a Christmas present from me because I don't even celebrate Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Heyy, wow, you guys didn't even give me time to breathe, not that I'm complaining. **** I loved the reviews! You people are amazing. All I have to say is Read on! (and review) MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_Cammie POV_

I will strip. I mean, I think that the happiness of my boyfriend (and keeping him sane) is more important than me keeping my shirt on.

"Strip" I said while putting my hands at the very edge of my tank top. I was about to pull it up off my head, but another hand stopped me.

"Gallagher Girl, Cammie, you don't have to do this. If you would rather kiss Grant, you should. Don't let me influence your decision." Zach said, still holding my hand.

"Zach," I pecked him on the lips. "I would rather die than do anything to hurt you. I don't want to kiss Grant, so just let me do this."

"You arent going to die for me, just remember that"

"Ok, I will" I said because I knew he wouldn't let it go, but I totally diagree. I would do anything to keep him alive. He moved his hand and I took off my tank top. I was now only in short-shorts and my white bra (and my panties). All of the guys were wtaring at me…and I was feeling less and less like a chameleon and more like a playboy bunny.

"Oh my god, Gallagher Girl, are you trying to kill me?" asked Zach. I leaned over and whisphered in his ear "I would never try to kill you, especially now" as soon as I said that, he growled. _Hawt. _

The guys were still staring (Except Jonas, I always did like that kid) Finally, Bex and Macey slapped the guys until they stopped staring. Zach wrapped a protective arm around my bare waist. It was my turn so I spun the bottle and it landed on Macey.

"Truth" she said.

"Okay, what's the farthest you have gone, and with who?"

"Ummm…"

"Tell us or strip" I said with confidence in my voice. Only because if she stripped I wouldn't be the only one.

"I'll tell you. I have been to 2nd Base"

"With who?" I asked, she was definetly hiding something from us, but I was going to find out or she was going to strip.

"uhm…"

"Come on Mace, just tell us, no biggy" said Liz trying to be thoughtful. That's only because she got lucky and hasn't gone yet.

"Ok It's…" she mumubled something quietly.

"What was that?" I asked even though I'm pretty sure all of us heard.

"IT WAS NICK. OK? I WENT TO 2ND BASE WITH NICK!"

"Woah Mace, calm down, it's ok. I don't mind them knowing. They were going to find out anyways. Its ok baby, just calm down and breathe." Awww, nick was trying to make her feel better! So cute!

"Thanks hun. Now it's my turn." She said with a look of pure evil. She spun the bottle and it landed on Grant.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" he said. Of course he would go the easy way.

"Have you ever cheated on anyone?"

"Yeah…" he said sound unsure of himself.

"On who with who?"

"It was a while ago. On this one girl named Ashley with her best friend Jenny…They were both civilians. I was being very stupid back then, but im not like that anymore." You could tell that he didn't want to get slapped by Bex. She still slapped him anyways.

"You are an idiot!"

"sorry babe, but I didn't know you back then" he kept trying to defend himself.

"So? You still were a cheater!"

"I'm sorry! I would never ever cheat on you! I swear!"

When she finally calmed down, it was Grant's turn to spin. He spun it and it landed on Zach.

"Truth or Dare Zach?"

"Dare, I'm not a sissy"

"Okay, I dare you to admit that you have very very naughty dreams about cammie"

"I do not!"

"Oh, so when you are moaning and screaming her name, your just dreaming about unicorns?" I'm pretty sure my face is now a shade of purple.

"Fine, Yes, I Zachary Jay Goode admit to having dirty dreams about my super hot and sexy girlfriend Cammie Morgan. Happy Grant?"

"Estatic" Grant said with a smile on his face. Wow, he is such a retard. Although, Zach admiting that was super hot! And he called me sexy, plain old average looking me Sexi! His arm was still wrapped around me and now his hand was drawing circles on my sides.

I leaned up and whisphered in his ear "That was hot"

"I know Gallagher Girl, I know" he whisphered back. It was now his turn to spin. He spun the bottle and it landed on me! Great.

"Truth"

"Alright Babe. This one is easy, you have to admit that you have sexy dreams about me" he said with a huge smirk on his face. Crap. Crap. Crap. I'm so screwed.

"But I don't, so how can I admit to something that isnt true?"

"Psh, Cammie, we all know it's true. You scream in your sleep, and its always really R rated." Wow Macey, way to have my back.

"Just admit it Cam, Zach did it, and we all already know." You too Bex? Don't you just love your friends?

"ok, I have sexy dreams about Zach. Are you guys happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not until you say it in the same format as Zach" I. Hate. Grant.

"I Cameron Ann Morgan admit to having dirty dreams about my super hot and sexy boyfriend Zach Goode. Happy now?"

"Oh yes" said Zach. He had the biggest smirk ever possible on his face. His hand stopped rubbing the circles and was now trailing up and down my back in the single most sexiest way ever. The Zach Goode way. It was my turn now. I spun the bottle and it landed on Liz. Wow, everyone has had like 2 turns and she hasn't even had one. Until now.

"Truth or Dare, Lizzy?"

"Truth"

"Ok. Have you ever kissed a boy?" when I said this jonas grabbed her hand and squeezed it for support.

"No…not yet." She said sounding very sad. Jonas moved his hand and pulled her to face him and leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Wow, I mean yes. I have. With the cutest and smartest boy in the whole world." Jonas's face was now pink, slowly turning darker. He whisphered something in Liz's ear and she started blushing. She spun the bottle and it landed on….

**A.N.- Ok, So was it Goode, Bad, Uhmazing….Lemme no in a review. Youguys are the bestest at reviewing and making me smile **** the next time I will update is as soon as I hit 15 reviews. It's a big stretch, but you guys are fast! So remember-To read more, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy Guys! I tried to review on Christmas, but I was really busy at a Christmas Party. (Crazy because I don't even celebrate it) You guys are amazing! I have like 28 reviews! I came home a checked my email and I couldn't even hold in my smile! I asked for 15 and I got like 13 extra reviews! Oh and I am completely out of ideas for my other story, so it would be great if you guys could give me ideas in your reviews! It could be for this story or my other one! PLEASE? I will update a lot quicker if you do because it like takes me forever to write the story because I have no ideas. Anyways, I need 40 reviews before I update! ( I know, it's a lot, but you guys can do it!) On to the story!**

It landed on Bex. "Truth or Dare, Bex?" asked Liz sounding a little unsure of herself.

"Dare"

"Ok, I dare you to….um...Can I have help?"

"Yeah, I'll help you. I dare you to give Grant a hand job." Wow Macey, way to go. I'm pretty sure that Bex wouldn't do this dare.

"I'll strip" she said with a lot more confidence than me. When she said this though, Grant's face fell and he looked uber upset.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I want it to be special and private, not a dare" she whispered in his ear, but she whispers REALLY loudly so everyone heard.

"Awww" said all of the girls (besides her). I think that that is the sweetest thing ever! It was now her turn and she spun the bottle and it landed on Nick. Wow, this is gonna be bad.

"Its payback time, truth or dare" Bex asked, I am starting to feel really bad for Macey and Nick because when Bex wants payback, she really wants payback.

"Truth" Nick said, trying to outsmart her, but there is no doing that. Once Bex gets started, there is no stopping her until she is done.

"Ok, I'm going to go easy on you, only because I have been waiting to ask you this in front of Macey. How far have you gone with someone? And who was that someone?"

"Crap."

"Yeah, tell everyone." I'm guessing Bex knows something that we all don't know.

"Yeah, Nick, tell everyone. Why do you sound so afraid of saying it? Isn't it the same answer as me?" Macey said sounding both hurt and mad. Mostly mad.

"I'll tell you later Mace, right now, I'm striping." He took his pants off, so now all he was wearing were his boxers. Macey looked really mad, but then she started to stare at him and I'm pretty sure she was drooling. Gross, but I probably do the same thing with Zach, so I think I'm going to keep my mouth shut for now. So, right now, 1) I'm missing my shirt, 2) Zach's missing his shirt, 4) Nick is missing his shirt and pants. So that means that three people have stripped, and a total of four articles of clothing. Nick spun the bottle and it landed on Liz.

"Truth or Dare?"

"But it was just on me!"

"Sorry Lizzy, you still have to go."

"Ok, fine. I pick truth"

"What was it that Jonas whispered in your ear before?"

"Oh, that, well…I don't know if he is ok with me telling you guys…"

"Yeah, it fine Liz, you can tell them. I don't mind" Jonas said while playing with her hand.

"Ok, he said 'my first kiss was with the hottest and smartest girl in the whole world, you Liz' and that's why I blushed." AWWWWWWW! Jonas is soo sweet! He and Liz make the cutest couple ever! It was now Liz's turn and she spun the bottle and it landed on Grant.

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Who was your first real crush?"

"I'm stripping" he said without even a moment's hesitation.

"Why Grant, we wont care, who was it?" Bex asked, she sounded like she definitely cared.

"I'd rather not say Bexy. I don't wanna die young." He said and he removed his shirt.

"You will tell me Grant, you know that you will." She said sounding very determined.

"I know Bex, but just not now" He quickly spun the bottle so that this conversation would stop. This really makes me curious to whom it was. Anyways, the bottle landed on me. Woo-hoo (sarcasm).

"Truth or dare Cammie?"

"Dare" I said, knowing that whatever it was, I have to do it because I am not getting rid of my shorts/bra anytime soon. Besides, I'm a spy in training, I'm pretty sure that I will be ready for anything he throws at me.

"I dare you to give Zach a blow job"…Except that. Great, just great. I'm not going to refuse because 1) I just said a whole bunch about being a spy and I don't wanna be a hypocrite and 2) I refused my last dare, and I really don't want to keep refusing things and losing clothes.

"Zach, get in the closet" I said with gritted teeth. His face had the biggest smirk on it ever. Bigger than the one from before.

"Alright babe, whatever you say." He said, joy dripping from his every word. You could tell that he was trying really hard to hide his happiness, but it wasn't working very well. He got up and went into the closet. I was about to follow him, but Macey pulled me back.

"Follow me" she said. I followed her to her side of the room and she pulled out a teeny-tiny dress and told me to get it on. I went to the bathroom and pulled it on over my bra. I had to take off the shorts, but it was the same amount of clothing. It was a very short dress, coming to about half an inch past my butt. She put on some very sexy make up and then let me go. I walked past the guys and Grant whistled really loudly, until Bex slapped him. I walked into the closet and when Zach saw me, there was an immediate reaction from him. I would say a good one, but that's up to you to decide (Tent forming in pants). I walked over to him and he grabbed me by my sides and pulled me to him and kissed me roughly. His tongues pushed into my mouth and I let him have his way. When we finally broke away, I decided that I didn't want to waste any time in this, so I got down on my knees and slowly pulled his pants down. Along with them came his boxers. All I can say is WOW!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! I promise! (I forgot this everywhere else, and this is the only place I'm putting it)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Ok, I know that you guys are over 40, but like I just checked my email! Here is the next chapter, it's kind of a lemon, but I don't know how to write a lemon so it's really bad. My next review amount is 50! I'm going to keep going up by tens because when I go past it, the reviews stop, or slow down a lot. I personally thought this chapter was like not going anywhere, but it's filled with Zammie! (And that's all that matters) Thank you all for the reviews, keep it up! Anyways, On to the chapter!**

Zach Goode is frickin HUGE! (10ish inches) If I wasn't before, I am now freaking out! I mean, whoa, and like what if we, that's gonna hurt…

"Surprised Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Actually, yes, I thought you were teeny tiny" I said with a smirk on my face. He just rolled his eyes. I stared at it. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Ok, so I've never done this before, so if I do it wrong or like mess up or if it hurts you or like you just don't enjoy it or…" I was cut off by Zach's lips on mine. He was also no on his knees.

"Gallagher Girl, stop. There is no way in hell that you could mess up or do it wrong or any of the things you said. Cammie, I love you. There is nothing that you could ever do that could be wrong. No matter what." HE SAID HE LOVES ME. HE SAID HE LOVES ME. HE SAID HE…I should probably say something.

"I…I love you too Zach." I said. He stood up, and put his hand down to pull me up.

"Cammie, you don't have to do this, we can just tell everyone you did, our little secret." Could he get any sweeter? I think not. Even though he said that, I could tell (probably from his erection) that he really wanted me to do this. And since he made a sacrifice for me, I think that I can make one for him. I put my hand out and lightly touched it. He tried to suppress a groan…tried being the keyword. I slowly leaned in and brushed my tongue over the tip.

"Oh God Cammie" he whimpered. Did you read that correctly…_whimpered._ This is so not Zach Goode, but it makes me feel great. I mean, who would have thought that this would affect him that much. That I would affect him that much. I leaned back in and put my whole mouth over his dick. I started to move my head up and down his length trying to take in as much of him as possible. I then started to suck on it, which was kind of hard since I had like 5 inches in my mouth. I kept switching over and experimenting, keeping everything in my mind for later, if there is a later…I mean I hope there is a later…I'm babbling aren't i?

All of a sudden his moans and groans got really loud. He came and shot his load right into my mouth and down my throat. It actually tasted ok, you would think it's disgusting. I cleaned him up and pulled his boxers and pants up. I stood up and kissed him. His tongue shot into my mouth and his hands were at the bottom of my shirt, slowly going up. His hands were at the very bottom of my bra, about to go even higher, when all of a sudden…

"Ok, we gave you two a frickin hour, what are you doing having full on sex?"

"Hi to you to Bex, we were just about to come outside." I said. As I was walking out, Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He gave me a gentle kiss and whispered in my ear. He said "I'll have to treat you later because you were amazing" he is amazing and super and I love him! (Not that he knows about that last one) we went back outside and he grabbed my hand. We sat back down in the circle.

"So Cammie, you can spin now because we all know you did it, Zach's kind of loud." Grant said, Zach was glaring at him, but he couldn't do anything because we aren't supposed to hurt each other during the game, and he actually cares about rules…unlike Bex. I now spun the bottle and it landed on Macey.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever questioned your relationship with Nick?"

"Uhm…well…not officially."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like, I did a couple of times when I got mad at him, but I wasn't seriously considering anything, they were just thoughts that came to my mind." She said, without looking at Nick the whole time. His expression was priceless. He looked torn between mad/ upset/ forgiving.

Nobody said anything. Nick whispered something in her ear; of course we all heard it.

"I'm not mad, but we will talk about this later. I don't want you to have thoughts like that, so I will fix myself." Awww, guys are so sweet when they want to be. She spun the bottle and it landed on Zach. Of course, this game is just going to keep hitting me and Zach.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth McHenry, you made me strip before try again." He said.

"Who was your first kiss/relationship/love/sex partner?"

"Cammie. Cammie. Cammie. And nobody yet" he said. Wait a minute, did Zach just say that I've been his first everything! Wow, for a cocky kid, you would have suspected that he has been with everyone. DID ZACHARY JAY GOODE SAY THAT HE LOVES ME? He turned and faced me.

"Cammie, I wanted my first everything to be special and to be with someone special and that's you. I love you Cammie Morgan, more than anything in the world. You are all I have and I want you to know, I love you. I know this isn't special, what with our friends here and it being in your room and not at a park or restaurant, but I didn't want to wait and" I stopped him with a kiss.

"I love you too Zachary Goode" He smiled and kissed me. All of our friends started clapping and the guys were cheering.

"Wow, this means Zach was the first one to say it." Said Macey.

The guys (except Zach) looked embarrassed, but didn't say anything. He was about to spin the bottle when he stopped. "Can we have group dares now?" he asked.

"Yeah, Girls vs. Boys" said Macey. We rearranged the circles so that all the guys were sitting together and all the girls were sitting together. I was on the side of all the girls, so I was still next to Zach and he was still holding my hand.

"So, now you the last person/group to go will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets to ask the question/ dare to everyone in the other gender. So even if Zach's lands on one of the girls, we get to ask the question. And it's still strip. So if anyone's confused, if I give a dare and Jonas and Zach decline they have to strip, and Nick and Grant can do the dare." Said Macey.

"Deal" Zach said. He spun the bottle and it landed on….


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. - I'm back! You guys got 50 reviews super fast! I was going to update before 50 (because someone asked****) but by the time I finished writing this chapter there was already 50! My next asking amount is 60!**

The boys, I bet Macey's upset. She really wanted first dibs on asking.

"Alright ladies, truth or dare?" asked Zach. Even though we could all pick different things, we looked at each other and knew what it was going to be.

"Dare" said Macey, "Dare for all four of us"

The guys just smirked and started whispering. Finally, after like 6 minutes, which seems like a lot when you are just sitting, they decided.

"Ok, we dare you to kiss another girl. Cammie and Liz, Bex and Macey" Grant said.

Are guys seriously retarded? I mean, kiss another girl? And like ugh, I really don't want to strip, but looking at Liz's expression, I'm guessing I have to.

"Liz and I are stripping" I said. Zach looked overly excited to see me taking off the slutty dress. I was now in my underwear. Fun stuff. Liz nervously took off her shirt, she was now in her bra and shorts/underwear. At least she was wearing shorts! I looked over at Bex and Macey to see what they were going to do and they leaned in a very very quickly, pecked each other. That is really gross, like _really_ gross. The guys had these smug grins on their faces as Zach spun the bottle again. Zach and I were both assigned as official bottle spinners. He spun the bottle and it landed on us! Thank god, because I don't think the guys deserve to go again.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Bex. You could tell how badly she wanted revenge.

The guys looked at each other and they all smirked. Of course Zach's was the sexiest, but that's beyond the point. "Dare" he said.

Macey was sitting the farthest away from me (next to Nick) and she whispered something in Bex's ear, she passed it on to Liz who passed it on to me. "Macey says the dare should be for them to kiss one of us, but not their girlfriends. If they love us enough, they won't do it and they will have to strip." I actually like that idea, because it is not only a good dare, but a test of faith.

If you think that we are perverted because we want the guys to strip, you are definitely wrong. The objective of the game is to get the other gender nude before your team. That's how the game ends, I hope.

"Ok, we dare you guys to kiss a girl." I said. The guys looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I should mention the catch. "Not your girlfriends" Their faces fell at once. Zach started to take his pants off.

"I don't even have to think about it. Strip" he said. Oh. My. Gosh. Ok, I'm pretty sure that he is not real, because nobody's perfect. So that must mean that he's fake because I'm pretty sure he's perfect. The other boys were looking at their girlfriends expressions which pretty much said 'you better not do this' so they all followed Zach's lead. So now this is everyone's position…

I'm in my bra and underwear

Liz is in her bra, underwear, and shorts

Macey is in her tank top, bra, and underwear

Bex is in her bra, underwear, and shorts

Zach is in just his boxers

Nick is completely nude…ewwww

Grant is in just his boxers

Jonas is in his shirt, pants, and boxers

"Oh god, Nick, cover up. That is some nasty shit right there!" Isn't Bex just a sweet heart?

"Shut up Bex, I think he looks fine"

"Of course you do Macey, he's your boy-toy!" Macey and Nick's faces started turning red. I just kept holding Zach's hand and decided that I wouldn't look over at Nick, which was kinda hard seeing as he was sitting across from me. I spun the bottle and it landed on the girls again! Oh sweet success.

"Truth or dare?" asked Bex.

"Truth" they all said at once with out even having to think about it. Bex looked over at us "Would it be ok if I asked this one?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead" I said.

"Ok guys, who was your first real crush. Civilians do not count." She said staring at Grant. He dodged the question last time, but he can't keep stripping.

"Cammie" said Zach.

"Liz" said Jonas.

"Anna Fetterman, but that was before I even knew you Macey" said Nick. Macey had an understanding look on her face, she was probably in the same situation.

"I said I would tell you later Bex" said Grant.

"Why can't you say it in front of everyone?" she asked back.

He took a deep breath and said "My first real crush was Cammie. It was probably because I knew Zach liked her and he and I had this rivalry, so I decided that I had to like her too. It ended up being that I really did like her, but as a sister, not anything more. I like you Bex, for real. Forever." He said, while looking at her the whole time.

"Why were you so afraid to say it in front of everyone, I don't mind and neither does Bex." I said.

"Look at your boyfriend" said Grant. I looked over at Zach to see what Grant was talking about and Zach looked like he would kill Grant right here, right now. I squeezed his hand and he got the message. He calmed down a bit and squeezed back.

"It's cool Grant, I don't mind" he said trying really hard to be nice. At least he is trying, right? It was now my turn to spin the bottle again. I spun it and it landed on the guys.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Nick.

"Truth" we all said.

**Cliffy! (Not really, but kinda.) Ok, I am soo out of ideas it's not even funny. Please give me ideas! I might not be able to update if you don't! Happy New Years, Kay bye!**

**P.S.- You guys have no idea at all how much I'm going to miss 2010! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Hey guys, I'm back! (not that I really went anywhere) You guys reviewed like uber fast. So schools started again and I have a lot of homework (and there are already 67 reviews) so I decided that I'm going to skip 70 and go straight to 80! I now need 80 reviews before I update! So please please please review! (I know this chapter is short and not worth reviewing, but it's 11:30 and I have to wake up at 6:00..so I didn't have much time and I wanted to update by tommorow!)**

The guys looked at each other. It was so weird; it was like they could read each other's minds.

"We need you to answer this question: Are you a virgin and how far are you guys willing to go with your boyfriends?" asked Zach with a smirk on his face.

"You guys are so chicken" said Bex.

"What do you mean?" asked Macey.

"They cant ask it in private. They are too scared to talk about this kind of stuff with us, so they used this as an excuse." As soon as Bex said this, Nick, Jonas, and Grant's faces turned red. Zach's however did not.

"You don't have to answer this one Gallagher Girl, I want to talk about this in private, not infront of our friends." He whisphered in my ear.

"Me too, thanks babe." I whisphered back.

"Alright, Yes I am a virgin and the farthest I would go for now is 3rd base" said Macey.

"My turn. Yes I am a virgin and 3rd base too, just for now" said Bex with a wink towards Grant when she said for now.

"Umm… Yes and 2nd base" said Liz.

The whole group was now looking at me waiting for my answer.

"I'm not answering this question." I said.

"But then you would have to strip Cammie" said Macey.

"Nope, My boyfriend gave me a freebie." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, if she wants to talk about it in private, then so be it. All that matters is what she wants" said Zach. At this, all of my friends started to glare at their boyfriends.

"Dude, now we look like jerks. Why do you have to be the sweet guy infront of our girls." Whined Grant.

"Shut up Grant, Zach is like this all the time" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Only when he is infront of you, when you're gone, this 'sweet guy' turns into the devil incarnate"

"Shut up Newman" Zach said with a glare towards him.

At this point, I was seriously getting tired. I started to lean my head on Zach's shoulder and he pulled me onto his lap. I was now curled up in his lap, with my head on his chest. I'm getting really tired of this game, and I really want to have that little chat with Zach. "Zachy, I'm getting really tired" I said into Zach's chest.

"Alright guys, Cammie and I are going to sleep" he said.

"Use protection" said Grant.

"You're a dead man Newman, just keep that in mind." Zach said. Zach took me into my other room and layed us down on the bed. (I have 2 rooms, one that I share with the girls and another one that my mom gave me so that I would have a place other than passageways to be alone.) I was moving my fingers up and down Zach's chest and he was playing with my hair.

"So, I'm thinking that you want to have a little chat with me" said Zach.

"How did you know?" I asked kind of embarressed that he had found out so quickly.

"I know you Gallagher Girl, you don't just leave your friends in the middle of a game because you're tired." He said. I'm so sure that there is a smirk on his face.

"Ok, so let's talk. I'm not going to let this be akward or anything. So, how far are you willing to go?" I asked him.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said with a sigh.

"No, but I still want to here you say it"

"Cammie, I am willing to go all the way and more with you. I love you more than you could ever imagine. You have no idea how hard it is for me to just lay here with you." He said.

"Now it's your turn. How far are you willing to go with me?" he asked.

**A.N.- Don't worry, the game is not over yet. Zach and Cammie are just taking a break/nap they will be back to continue it! Review! Remember I need 80 reviews before I update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. - Have I ever told you guys that I love you? Because I do! Out of all the subscribers, only a handful didn't review! And my chapter sucked! You guys are soo nice! I thought that I would have at least 3-4 days before I would have to update, but when I woke up this morning and checked my email, we were already almost at 90! **

"How far am I willing to go with you?" I asked.

"Cammie what's wrong" Zach asked.

"Nothing, Everything, I don't know Zach" I said trying to hide my emotions, but I could never hide anything from him. He got even closer to me.

"Gallagher Girl, Cammie, you can tell me. I wont get mad or anything." He said trying to get me relaxed. Let me tell you, it was working.

"Pinky promise?" I asked.

"Pinky promise" he said with a chuckle as he interlocked his pinky with mine. We didn't move our fingers, just kept them like that.

"Well Zach, to be honest I feel like I'm ready to have sex with you. I really do. And I really want to" I said with a sigh.

"But" he said anticipating my next sentence.

"But everyone keeps warning me about how that's all guys want and it will change the relationship. Like if we have sex once, you will want to have it every night and if I don't give it to you every night then you will break up with me. Or like for the first time, you will pleasure me, but then after that it will be up to me to pleasure you and then it will all be for you. It's happened to a lot of my friends, so don't say it's impossible. And like I love you Zach, and so if I found out that all you wanted from me was sex, well it would kill me. You have no idea how much I have thought about this. It's just well what if we can't have a simple relationship if we have sex. I love you and I love our relationship, and if sex is going to ruin it, then I don't want to have sex. But then on the other hand, I really want you. Like you have no idea how badly I do. So I am very lost on this matter."

I said trying not to cry. I know that once he hears this, he will break up with me. He probably thinks I'm some kind of freak that thinks too much. I just needed to let him know.

Zach leaned into me and gave me a very small, but still amazing, kiss.

"Cammie, I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than anything in this world, the next world and so on. You are all I have left, so I would never leave you. I want to have sex with you, really badly. But I'm leaving it all on you. If you want to have it every night, then so be it, but if you want to have it once a year, so be it. But I would never use you or anyone for sex. Just remember that, I love you, not your body. Although that is an amazing plus." He said.

"Ok Zach, I believe you. I'm sorry for freaking out like that." He just kissed me on my neck. Then right under my chin. Then he bit my earlobe in his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Mhm" I let out a small moan. He stopped what he was doing and put his lips right at my ear. His hot breath on my ear was already turning me on, but what he said next just blew me away. "And just so you know, Gallagher Girl, I will always pleasure you. _Always_" Oh God. I'm pretty sure that he can see my wetness through my panties. Crap.

"Oh and I think that we should play this game more often. I like seeing you blush every time you strip" he said with a wink.

"Are you implying that if I take my clothes off in front of you I wouldn't blush?" I asked.

"I'm implying that you should be comfortable with me so you shouldn't have to blush in front of just me."

"Which means that you didn't mind the fact that I was basically naked in front of your friends?" I asked trying to tease him because that is exactly what his fingers were doing to me. His fingers were at the hem of my panties and they were just playing at the hem. They would move under about half an inch and the move back out. When I asked him that, though, he growled and moved his hands to my upper back.

He unhooked my bra and slid it off really fast. For a person with no experience, he was really Goode at this. He took his thumb and teased my nipple. He kept this going until they were both peak hard. He then bent down closer and took on in his mouth. He now was flicking it with his tongue. He took his tongue and made a trail going down to the edge of my panties and then brought it back up to my other nipple and sucked on this one.

He then released it with a pop. He blew on both the wet nipples, making them even harder than before. He now put his focus and attention to my bottoms. He moved his finger down the middle of my underwear. He hooked his fingers at the top and looked up at me.

"Do you want to?" he asked. I did, but I had a surprise coming his way so not tonight.

"Not all the way, but we can get close" I said trying not to hurt him by rejecting him.

"Oral?" he asked. You could tell that he was disappointed, but he hid it well. I don't mind oral, seeing as I already did it. I was all up for it.

"Let's go for it" I said. He smiled and pulled down my underwear. He first moved his finger up and down my clit. He is such a damn tease! He moved my clit in circular motions, before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. _Hard_. He then stuck his tongue inside of me. Oh Hot Damn. I moaned really loudly he moved his tongue up and down, in and out. He kept this going until

"Cammie, are you awa...BLOODY HELL! What are you too doing? I thought you were going to bed! So does this mean when Grant said, he was so right! And like what if I didn't" she just kept rambling on and on. Not that either Zach or I were paying attention because he just kept on pumping his tongue in and out of me, being careful not to break my hymen.

"Zach, baby, I'm soo close!" I screamed. And in the middle of close, I came all over his face and mouth. He drank up all my juices, and then licked the remainder off. I closed my legs after 5 seconds and sat up. Zach was already sitting up; he turned me so that I was straddling him in his lap.

"Are you too done? Because I came in here to tell you that Cammie's mom is on the phone and she would like to talk to you." Oh crap.

"I'll get it" said Zach. He got up and left the room, pulling Bex with him. I was still sitting there; it was hard to move after such great pleasure. He came back really quickly and sat down beside me. I grabbed the phone with shaking fingers.

"Hello?" I said trying to keep my voice in check.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?"

"Good. Hey mom, I was kinda in the shower, so is there a reason you called or should I call back?" I asked her. I mean come on, I'm freaking naked!

"Oh, it's ok you don't have to call me back. I just wanted to say that I know the boys are there, so no need in hiding it or whatever. I'll be back in a week. I'm going to miss Zach's birthday so wish him a happy birthday from me. I'm going to go sweetie, bye!"

"Bye mom, I'll see you soon."

As soon as I hung up the phone, Zach grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. He started nibbling and biting me everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_.

"Now where were we?" he said.

**A.N. - Alright, your next goal is a grand total of 110! (I know it's a lot) but if I get really nice and long reviews I will update at 100! I know this chapter was suckish, but it was longer than the last one! And I didn't have much time before I had to update! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. - You guys are so amazing! I love you all! This is my first story that has reached 100 reviews! I'm freaking out, I'm so excited! I've also decided that I'm going to continue my other stories as well! A lot of work for me, but that's ok, because I cant stand not finishing something. They won't be very long, this is my main focus, but they will have a few more chapters and an ending each. Oh and should I start putting recaps of the last chapter? Like the last sentence? Yes or no, tell me in a review!**

I pushed him back a little so that I could see his face. I kissed him; it was short, but sweet.

"I was about to go take a shower and get cleaned up so we could go back out there and rejoin the game" I said.

"Would you like me to help you in the shower?" he asked in a very seductive voice.

"I think I'll be fine" As soon as I said this, he growled a very deep, low and most importantly _sexy_ growl. My knees weakened and he quickly grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Or maybe I do need a little help" I said trying to be seductive, but I'm pretty sure it didn't work. We went over to the big bathroom. This one was just showers, and the only thing the showers had were curtains. So if you got rid of the curtains, it was a huge shower. When Zach and I got there, he took care of all the curtains. This shower wasn't used much because everyone had their own bathrooms; this was from before we all had our own. I had brought the shampoo, conditioner, soap, lavender smelling body wash (for me), and this Axe body wash (for Zach). I put everything down on a shelf thingy. Zach came over to me. He was still in his boxers, unlike me.

"Would you like some help with that?" I asked, trying to be seductive again. He nodded really slowly. I started to pull them down, as slow as possible. Then, when his erection had popped out, I purposely brushed my hand against it.

"Oops!" I giggled. He growled his sexy growl again, this time I was read for it. I pulled his boxers off and put them with our towel and my "clothes" I couldn't put real clothes on because we were going to go back and play the game, but I had new and clean under garments. When I had put it in the corner where it wouldn't get wet, Zach quickly pulled me closer to him.

He started sucking and biting my neck. He moved down to my collarbone. Then down to my stomach. I'm so sure that he was leaving marks everywhere. He went to my hip and sucked on it. All of a sudden, he bit down on it. _**Hard.**_ I looked down and saw this huge mark that was already turning purple. He smiled.

"Now you have been marked mine. Remember that." He said with a smirk on his face.

I went down to his hip and did the exact same thing. We both had matching marks.

"Same goes to you, Blackthorne Boy"

"How could I ever forget that this goddess is my girlfriend? I belong completely to you. I didn't even need a mark for proof" he said. The only thing I could do in response was get up and grab him by the hair and pull him towards me. We started making out; it was getting really steamy in here. Zach pulled me over and slammed me against a wall. His hands started to roam my body all over, my hands doing the same to his.

I had to pull away a little to breath, but oh god that boy did not stop. Does he realize we die without enough air? He kept going down and coming back up, leaving a trail of marks. I'm so sure that my whole body will be covered in them soon. I moved his head and bit his shoulder, collarbone, neck, and earlobe.

"Oh god Cammie, I love you so much. You are so amazing, ooooh" he started to make a lot of noise. I finally pulled back and we just stared at each other for a while. I went over to the shelf and grabbed the shampoo. I gestured for him to sit down on the ground. When he did, I put some shampoo on my hand and started lathering it in his hair. I was moving my fingers up and down his amazing hair. Every now and then, he would let out a tiny moan, but I heard it.

When we got that rinsed off, he did the same to me. Then we both put conditioner on each other. "Cammie lay down"

"On my stomach or back?"

"Either, I'm going to do both, which one do you want to go first?"

I laid down on my stomach (Back was upward). He took the body wash and started to rub my back with it. It was really cold, but the warmth of the room and the hot water on the floor helped a lot. Besides, who doesn't want Zach touching them like this? He moved his hands down to my hips and rubbed them, then my butt, then my lags and feet. Let me just tell you, his hands are amazing!

"Stand up" he said in a husky voice. I got up and stood with my back towards him. He grabbed a shower head from a random shower and brought it to me. He put it on the ground for now.

"Turn around" he said in the same voice. I turned towards him and started to blush. This was the first time that I was standing in front of him so that he could just see my body. I tried covering my B cup boobs with my hands, but he pulled my hands away.

"You're beautiful, sexy, hot, all of the above. Don't ever believe anything else." He said as he lightly kissed me. That helped a little, but I was still self conscience.

"Hey baby, look at me." He said. I slowly stopped looking at my feet and looked up at him. He smiled.

"You're perfect. You are perfect in every way and every place possible." He said. He kissed my lips. "Perfect" He kissed my chin. "Perfect" He kissed my neck. "Perfect" He kissed in between my breasts. "Perfect" He kissed my breast. "Mhm, really perfect." I giggled. He kept moving down my body, and everywhere he kissed, he would say perfect.

I wonder why I all of a sudden freaked out. I mean, this is Zach for crying out loud. He and I have done enough to where I should freak if he sees me naked…random hit of self consciousness. He kissed me all over and then all of a sudden I felt a cold liquid on me.

The stupid body wash. Although, he makes it a lot less stupid and a lot more sexy. He rubbed it all over my body, roaming his hands everywhere. He then washed it off of me, by very slowly putting little amounts of water so that it would drip down, not wash off. When it finally did come off, I smelled delicious.

I tried to grab the Axe to put on him, but he had already put it on. Humph. He can rub me all over, but when I reach to do the same, he doesn't want me to? Whatever, I'm not going to make this into something it's not. He loves me. I love him.

He grabbed our towel, yes one. He rubbed me down until I was dry. I grabbed my bra, but his hand stopped me.

"May I?" he asked.

**A.N.- Hola! Alright amazing people that read my not-so-amazing story, I have 2 challenges for you guys! Excited? I think you should be. **

**1) I'm trying to get 130 reviews before I update!**

**2) I need help finding a story. This has been in my head since I have read it and I can't find the story anywhere…It was about Cammie and the gang going to Blackthorne, but when they first get there they are in disguise and like the boys were talking and Zach called Cammie a wall flower and then she removed her cover…That's all I can remember. If you know the story, please let me know! **


	9. Chapter 9

"May I?" he asked.

"Y...Yeah." I said trying to stop my voice from shaking. I turned around and he slipped it on me. He hooked the back, and then went on to my panties. I lifted on leg at a time, and then he slipped them up my legs. He made sure to rub against my core when he got there, earning a moan from me. He slipped it up all the way and then gave me a small kiss. He quickly put on his boxers and we left to go back to our friends.

When we got there, nobody was playing the game.

"We knew you would be back, so we decided to wait for you guys" explained Liz.

"So, Zachy how was the sex?"

"Nobody calls me Zachy" Zach said, ignoring the comment that Grant made. I reached up and whispered in his ear,

"But I love the nickname Zachy. It's so sexy" he growled.

"Only Cammie calls me Zachy" he said. I kissed him on his cheek as thanks.

"Alright you horny little children, let's play"

We all got back in our circle and Macey put the bottle in the middle. When we left off, it was the guys turn to spin. Zach spun it and of course it landed on the guys. They all smirked.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Zach. I looked at my girls. This was a tough decision, but I think I got it.

"Dare" I said with a lot of self confidence…which I don't have.

"Alright, we dare you guys to remove a piece of clothing"

"Uhm...not fair! You can't just dare us to do that!" said Macey.

"No rule against it" said Zach with a smirk on his face. Macey looked at us girls.

"We need to talk" she said. We went into a back corner.

"They found a loop hole, but that doesn't mean they get a win-win. Don't talk/touch/kiss/do anything to them. Just tell them you're mad. That's it." She said. I actually like that idea. We went back to the circle and stripped. Ick. Talk about self conscience.

I was going crazy in front of just Zach; this is him plus 6 other people. I tried to cross my arms, but it didn't really work too well. Zach grabbed my hand, but I pulled away. I didn't say anything to him. He spun the bottle and it finally landed on the girls.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Bex.

"Dare" they said at once.

"We dare you not to get made at what we say next" she gave us look #2. We all knew what to do.

I looked over at Zach. "Uhm, Zach, I…I just…This is really hard to say. I think that maybe it would be better if we took a break. I don't know, but I'm feeling a lot of pressures lately and you're not helping. I mean, seriously did you really think I was ready for oral sex?" I almost stopped because of the look on his face.

"Zach, I'm sorry, but it's over" I said. I looked over at my girls and I could tell they did the same.

"Fuck this, I'm gonna be as fuckin mad as I want to be" said Grant. He took off his boxers. Zach did the same thing. He looked so upset and mad. I just wanted to gobble him up and kiss him everywhere and tell him about our plan, but I'm a spy so I held it in. The score/clothing is now…

Liz is in her bra and underwear

Macey is in her bra and underwear

Bex is in her bra and underwear

Zach is nude

Nick is nude

Grant is nude

Jonas is in his shirt, pants, and boxers

I'm in my underwear

I'm pretty sure the girls are winning. I spun the bottle and it landed on us again.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare"

"Okay, we dare you not to hurt us after we tell you this"

I got up on Zach's lap and straddled him. This was kind of uncomfortable, seeing as he was naked and I was only in panties. He would still not look at me.

"Cammie, what are you doing?" he asked, still not looking.

I lifted his chin and forced him to look at me. "I love you" was all I said. He kissed me long and hard. "So then why did you?" he asked.

"It was revenge for you guys being mean." I said with a teeny tiny smile. He laughed.

"I'll remember never to get you mad again. Your revenge is horrible. Broke my heart, Gallagher Girl"

"I'm sorry. I would never intend to do something like that."

"I know. I stay in his lap, but turned so I would be facing everyone else. I reached over to spin the bottle.

"Wait, Cammie, if you're in his lap, what if it lands on you?"

"It's the boys turn, and if it lands on my empty spot it will be our turn." Everyone nodded their heads, knowing that Zach and I needed to be together right now. I spun the bottle and it landed on…..

**A.N. - Heyy guys! I got a review asking me if I could not put up an author's note before the story, so I won't. I just wanted to say thank you for the amazing reviews! And sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been going through a lot. I'm in this very complicated relationship and it just got even more complicated. P.M. me if you wanna hear I kinda need someone to talk to. I just wasn't up for writing a love story in that position, but I sucked it up and ta-da! Next review asking amount is 160! (Please review, I really need to feel special right now)**


	10. Chapter 10

It landed on the guys. They were all staring at Zach since he was supposed to ask. "Truth or Dare?" he asked.

The girls and I exchanged a look. "Truth"

"Ok Zach, you're going to have to get Cammie off of you, we have to discuss what to ask."

"Mhm. You guys can work this one out on your own." He then started to kiss my neck.

"Ok, we want to know when was the last intimate thing you have done, and when was it?"

Crap. They just want to know about what Zach and I were doing, but I guess it's better to tell them then to have to strip and have Bex tell them.

"Oral sex, about 23 minutes ago" I said.

"So, that's what you were doing. Wow, you two need to keep your hormones in check. I mean really, that much sex in one night?"

"Shut up, Grant" Zach said. "You're just jealous because my girl actually wants me"

"You're going to get it once this game is done" Bex said.

"Anyways, back to the game"

"The last intimate thing I did was going to Base three, about 23 minutes ago."

"Same as Macey" said Bex.

"Uhm…Jonas and I went to Base two, 24 minutes ago." Said Liz.

"Wow, so I guess Zach and I aren't the only horny people here. We're just the only ones that get crap for it." I said.

"Yeah, basically" Grant is so dumb.

Nick spun the bottle (It would have been awkward if Zach did it) It landed on the guys again.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok, we dare you to admit defeat"

"No way, Gallagher Girls don't lose" we said.

"Then strip"

We all stripped. So now-

I am nude

Zach is nude

Nick is nude

Grant is nude

Jonas is in his pants and boxers

Liz is in her underwear

Macey is in her underwear

Bex is in her underwear

Nick spun the bottle again and it landed on the girls! Yay!

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok, we dare you to touch another guy's package"

"You are playing really dirty Gallagher Girl" Zach whispered in my ear.

"Mhm, I know" I whispered back.

Jonas stripped, but the other three guys had to do it or they automatically lost.

"This is disgusting" Grant complained.

"Grant you touch Nick's, Nick you touch Zach's, and Zach you touch Grant's" Said Macey.

Grant went over and brushed his finger over Nick's thing. Nick came over and I got off so that he could do it. Then Zach went and like tapped Grant's. He came back over and sat down next to me.

"Are you jealous that someone else touched what's rightfully yours?" he asked me.

"Mine huh?"

"You didn't know that, I'm all yours, babe"

"Then no, unless you're gay or bi, I'm not worried about it. I can just brush away Nick's nasty touch." I said, and as I said that I wrapped my hand around the base of his penis and brought my hand down it really fast.

"Oh God" He said. I took my hand off and smirked at him.

"See now you wouldn't even know that Nick touched it."

"Not after that I won't"

"Can you two control yourselves for like an hour?"

"Uhm Bex, I'm pretty sure that if we stop them for an hour Zach will explode"

"And that's going to be even worse than this."

"God I love my friends, Don't you Zach?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, of course I do" he said in the most sarcastic voice ever.

Since I wasn't on Zach anymore, I could spin the bottle. I spun it and it landed on the guys. I feel like they are getting a lot more turns than us.

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare" The guys all exchange a look?

"Alright, we dare you to lick another girl's pussy"

"Grant? You're a sick guy"

"I know, just do it."

We (The girls) all looked at each other. We knew that if they stripped we would lose, but liking each other? That's gross.

I leaned up and whispered in Zach's ear, "Just think about it, every time you kiss me, keep in mind that my tongue has licked Macey's ass."

He gulped. "Fine, you get another freebie, but this is the last one."

"I love you"

He sighed. "I love you too"

I looked back over at my girls. Liz had stripped, and Bex was leaning over to lick Macey. She did it really fast and then Macey did the same for her.

"What about you Cammie? Don't you have to do it since you can't strip?"

"Nope, my amazing boyfriend gave me another freebie"

"Zach, you are so whipped." Said Grant.

"Think about it Grant, every time you kiss Bex, where has her tongue been?"

"Ewww! Bex, you are going to wash your mouth a thousand times before you even come close to kissing me!"

"Same goes for you Mace!"

"Ok, I guess you two won't ever get kissed if that's what you want" said Macey with a smirk on her face.

"We were just kidding, we swear!" exclaimed Nick when he heard that.

"Yeah, yeah, watch what you say next time."

Zach spun the bottle and it landed on…

**A.N. - Heyy! I feel like I leave it there a lot, probably because I don't know what else to write. Sorry for being so late, but my relationship problems have been solved (he says he never wants to talk to me again. I don't even know what I did) I gave up, too much pain for someone who doesn't care. Uhm…its exam week! This means that I come home early everyday, so I have extra time to write! You guys have been amazing and supportive, thank you! The next review goal is… 200! We already made it to 180! (Oh and should I end it next chapter, or make it longer?) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. – Heyy guys! I'm really sorry for the authors note, but I have a really important question…Ok, so I got this review. The girl really really didn't like my last chapter because of the girl-on-girl stuff. I think she was kinda offended…SORRY! Uhm…So when I read the review I realized that she was probabaly right, but when I wrote the chapter, I wasn't thinking. So if it offended you, I'm really sorry. And I have a question, should I leave that chapter, or should I delete it and make a whole new one…Oh and my characters are OOC, but not that much…I hope. I don't really remember Cammie being that shy in the books, but if she is too outgoing in my story lemme know and I will fix it.**

**Thanks, **

**-Michelle**


End file.
